Los buscadores
by Monokuma-kun
Summary: En el mundo existen personas que constantemente buscan algo para ser felices. Pero no todo los fetiches pueden ser saciados con cosas mundanas, hay gente mucho mas exigente. Y existen 2583 objetos en lo cual pueden elegir. No obstante, el precio, los retos y las consecuencias a las que se tendrían que someter para conseguirlos, pueden estar fuera de la comprensión humana.


Encontrar el burdel mas antiguo de la ciudad, no es una tarea fácil o agradable, él hombre de pelo rojizo tenía bien claro que no podía alcanzar su objetivo sin antes obtener aquel preciado objeto que se oculta en tan lugar de mal gusto.

Con una cara estoica le dijo a la empleada recostada en la entrada '' Tengo una cita con el portador de la devoción'' Ella le miró sin comprenderle, como si pasara por un lapsus, y entonces sin decir nada entró al burdel, seguida por el pelirrojo.

Mientras caminaban, oía murmullos seductores en sus oídos sobre placeres jamás contados, y mientras el pelirrojo más se adentraba, manos aparecidas de la nada intentaban llevarle a alguno de los dormitorios en ambos lados del pasillo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se dejo ser conducido a una de esas habitaciones, pues las voces que escucha, aunque son femeninas, no son humanas, y el placer que prometieron no será dado sin cargos; un precio que ningún hombre está preparado para pagar.

Finalmente, llego al final del pasillo ante una fina cortina, y la empleada que seguía no estaba en ninguna parte. Lanzo un suspiro, atraviesa la cortina hacia una habitación espaciosa, cuyos muros están cubiertos de cortinajes y el piso lleno de cojines. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbran a la tenue luz de las velas y sus sentidos quedan entumecidos por el espesor del incienso en la habitación, fue capaz de distinguir a una mujer perezosamente apoyada sobre cojines en el otro extremo de la sala, con el rostro totalmente cubierto por un velo. La mujer le hizo una seña para que se acercara con un sensual movimiento de su dedo, él pelirrojo sin dudar se aproximo hacia ella. Al estar de frente, pudo sentir cómo le examina desde detrás de su velo. Esperando a ser considerado digno de tener aventuras carnales con esa venus.

Ella le señaló que se quede a su lado. Él lo hizo, y en segundos sintió como si miles de manos acariciaran desesperadamente su cuerpo, trayéndole deleites bizarros fuera de este mundo, pero justo antes de que ella aprisionara sus labios contra los suyos incitándolo a la locura, él le preguntó '' ¿Nos necesitan como nosotros a ellos?'' Una risa quisquillosa fue la respuesta. Seguida por una feria de lujuria.

El pelirrojo al aparearse con ella, visiones inefables perdidas hace largo tiempo, de adoración corrupta y sectas prohibidas nublaron su mente, mientras que un placer profano tiembla a través de su cuerpo. Logra mantener su cordura hasta el final, y un poderoso orgasmo le permitió liberarse del trance, recuperando la claridad.

Aprovechando que ambos cuerpos estaban en el mismo estado, jadeantes y en sudor, él pelirrojo empujo a la venus, apartándola del camino, huyendo lo más rápido del burdel, ni siquiera se detuvo para tomar sus ropas. Y a solo unos pocos segundos después de salir, perdió completamente la conciencia.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama, preguntándose si todo fue acaso un bizarro sueño erótico. Esa idea desapareció al notar que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Pain y compañía en su celular. Realmente él pelirrojo había visitado al portador de la devoción la noche anterior. Y conociendo muy detalladamente la información sobre ese portador, se le vino en mente de que quedo completamente estéril. Aunque ese precio era insignificante a lo que él obtendría más adelante. Solo quedaba esperar.

Exactamente 9 meses luego de su aventura, en medio de la noche, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Al abrirla, encontró una cuna pequeña con una recién nacida bañada en sangre.

Levanta a su "hija" cariñosamente, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostraba en el rostro del pelirrojo. Akasuna no Sasori era un buscador, y aquella criatura es el Objeto 164 de 2538. Sasori sabe que ella nunca articulará palabra o sonido alguno hasta su cumpleaños numero 14, pero sus grandes y adorables ojos le mirarán, siguiendo sus movimientos. Mientras la tenga a su lado, nunca se sentirá solo o deprimido y nunca tendrá tiempo para otro tipo de amor o compañía. Sin embargo, por el bien del mundo y el de su miserable vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia le debe permitir vivir para ver su cumpleaños número 14, ya que la etapa de ''rebeldía'' vendría a la luz. Aunque, el objetivo de Sasori no es matar a quién se ha vuelto su propia personificación del amor. Si no, encontrar la perfecta, eterna y real devoción absoluta departe de ella.


End file.
